<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SPN DRABBLES AND INTRODUCTIONS by deathandelirium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811203">SPN DRABBLES AND INTRODUCTIONS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathandelirium/pseuds/deathandelirium'>deathandelirium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demons and Classic Rock [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Background Relationships, Domestic, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hunter Training, Idiots in Love, Parental Bobby Singer, References to Supernatural (TV), Romance, Slice of Life, hunters have a life too, just all over the place, moments of the series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathandelirium/pseuds/deathandelirium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Drabbles and headcannons about supernatural, mostly on the same universe on de Demons and Calssic Rock series, I just didn’t feel like writing a whole story for them (idk) and some info about the main character/reader</p><p>There's a playlist for this series at: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/47ygKgRPf6cWxrSJRVmkGr?si=2lEoitDGSEWqzVG32NTpAg</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby Singer &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demons and Classic Rock [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This is your Life.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi i hope you enjoy this background piece :)<br/>The playlist is always being updated, so you can listen to my inspirations writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were born in a small-town Midwest, spring of 1980. An only child of a salesman and a teacher. You father was killed by some kind of monster when you were around 8, your mom met John Winchester then life changed. She started to hunt. You started to travel around with her, always meeting John and his sons, Dean and Sam. Dean was about your age, a little more than 1 year older.</p><p>When your mother was killed by vampires you were almost 13. Dean was there, John was there. They took you to Bobby, where you were raised the best the man knew how. Bobby treated you like a daughter from day one. You don’t remember much from that day, but remember John holding you close to him, so you wouldn’t see your mother’s body. You remember Bobby throwing a blanket around your shoulders and giving you hot chocolate, saying it’d be okay. You remember Dean talking you until you fall asleep so you wouldn’t be afraid, you remember Sam drawing protection symbols around your bed.</p><p> </p><p>You always felt safe near Dean, from day 1. And the child crush grew. Your teen years were full of stolen kisses and hidden touches after dark, because Bobby would never allow it. Your music taste was almost the same, you mostly wear ripped pants, oversized band t-shirts and black boots, hair almost always with some sort of shaved undercut <em>“cuz it's cool”</em> and some plaid shirt. A perfect 90’s angsty teen.</p><p> </p><p>And damn you knew how to fight. Since you moved with Bobby, you were trained, guns, knives, hand combat, everything. You dedicated almost all your time to learn everything you could, Latin, lore, spells, all you could. You made Bobby proud. “<em>The smallest deadliest hunter on the face of the earth” </em>he used to call you, joking about the fact that near the boys you were really short. Oh yeah, and according to Dean, you made the best apple pie he ever tried. That was really something you were proud of.</p><p> </p><p>Secretly, you’d listen to cheesy country bands like The Chicks and think about Dean, especially “Cowboy Take Me Away” – you’d think of him every time after he left with John.</p><p>Dean also taught you how to shoot Whiskey, and you teach him how to play poker. Your teenage years were really… something. <strong>But you wouldn’t trade for anything else.</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/736x/fa/ce/bc/facebc285059e6afe55fba19b86ab7d2.jpg">You signature knives</a>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><a href="https://i.pinimg.com/474x/f3/ba/fd/f3bafd7dba2f220a276ef23a4cdbcefd--best-couple-tattoos-couple-tattoo-ideas.jpg">Your and Dean's matching tattoo's</a> </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://barrettjacksoncdn.azureedge.net/staging/carlist/items/Fullsize/Cars/138464/138464_Front_3-4_Web.jpg">
    <strong>Your car</strong>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dean realizing you are Bisexual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just for laughs. </p>
<p>takes place around Season 1</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>shout out to all my bi!babes<br/>i love you you are valid!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here’s your coffee” the waitress leans down to pour more of the liquid on Dean’s mug, making sure her cleavage was noticeable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s hot” you commented as the waitress walked away, noticing Dean was staring at her behind for a seconds before realizing what you said</p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean, w- What?” he looked at you, like a kid learning the truth about Santa.</p>
<p>“Dude, (Y/N)’s bi…” Sam remarked, not taking his eyes away from his computer</p>
<p>“She’s WHAT?” Dean looked at his brother and at you.</p>
<p>“I’m bisexual, Dean” you took a sip of your coffee “You knew that”</p>
<p>“No I didn’t!” his response was in shock, making you laugh.</p>
<p>“You met my high school girlfriend… sorta… Ellie. You met her! Shaved head, goth looks” Dean was not open-mouthed looking at you, still trying yo understand what was happening.</p>
<p>“Yeah! But to me, she was your friend that was a girl…wasn’t she?” Sam was now scoffing a laugh at his brother</p>
<p>“Dean, they slept together, remember that one weekend we were at Bobby’s and we slept on the living room ‘cuz the girls had the room… and we heard noises” Dean agreed looking in between amazed and shocked.</p>
<p>“I thought you were pillow fighting and gossiping or something” Dean tried to explain himself and Sam even looked up from the computer to watch his frustrated brother.</p>
<p>“Dude… you’re so dumb” Sam laughed</p>
<p>“You knew?”</p>
<p>“Well… yeah!” Sam's tone raised up and you broke into laughter again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said I was the first guy you had sex with” Dean turned at you, on a lower tone, was that…. Sadness on his voice? You smile, complacent, caressing his hair</p>
<p>“Well, the first guy… yeah. The only so far, by the way” his cocky smile grew back, he was way to easy to please. “But there was… more than a couple of girls…” you chuckled again.</p>
<p>“My girl got more ladies that me, how are you supposed to deal with that? Do they teach it at Stanford?” Dean was now again confused looking at Sam, who couldn’t believe his brother.</p>
<p>“We could have threesomes, you know” you casually mentioned, winking at the older hunter, whose smile grew like a child eyeing a brand new shinning toy</p>
<p>“You serious?” You lean over to Dean, holding his face in one hand, squeezing his cheeks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No” and broke into laughter again</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t crush his heart,” you heard Sammy say between laughter before you kissed an annoyed Dean on the face again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Imagine going to a beach  with the boys / getting high with Dean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a quick drabble that popped up on my mind of a beach holiday with the boys. </p><p>(on this scenario Dean is 21, reader is 20, Sam is 17)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I kinda ended up listening to The Joker, the version by Jason Manns and Jensen Ackles and this idea came up in my mind while I was driving home. I miss going to the beach.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“I still can believe we are doing this!” you smile grew wider as you saw the ocean on the horizon, Dean gave you a side-smile, waking up Sam on the backseat.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam, we’re here” You planned this for so long, a trip without the <em>adults</em>, you’d only dream of it for years. Now you were really here, on the beach in California. Sam just growled on the backseat.</p><p>“C’mon Sammy, live a little!” Dean's voice was louder now, looking at the people on the beach beside you. “Let’s find us a place to stay and get this party started baby!’ you laughed at the enthusiasm of you… boyfriend? You never really used this word.</p><p>“And you said I watched too many Beverly Hills episodes…” Dean lean to kiss you quickly after pulling on a motel parking lot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously guys, one room?” Sam whined when Dean opened up the door “Do I need to sleep on the car?”</p><p>“No Sammy, you don’t” you hugged him “This is your last year in high school, this is your summer break too” you ruffled the younger boy’s hair “Dean and I are gonna behave, I promise you” you crossed your heart.</p><p>“We do?” Dean now sounded disappointed and you threw a pillow at him.</p><p>“Let’s check the beach, you lazy hunters” you grabbed your duffel bag, going to the bathroom to change into a bathing suit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay I gotta tell you, It’s nice in here” Dean stretched his arms under the sun, taking in the ocean breeze and casually checking your ass as you lean down. “But no peaches like those at home babygirl” you smirked at him, leaning down on your towel and closing your eyes in the Sun, Dean’s gaze at you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys, I’m gonna take a walk” Sam made you look up again, taking down your sunglasses.</p><p>“Are you okay Sammy, do you need anything?” You asked sitting up again, Dean was by your side, sipping on a beer.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,<em> mom</em>” he was sarcastic making you frown at him “I just don’t wanna sit around watching you both being disgusting” Dean threw sand at his brother now.</p><p>“It’s called love, you nerd!” and his arm went around you once again, kissing your temple. You just laughed. Sam was 17, he was just being 17.</p><p>“Go, Sammy, find yourself a pretty summer babe okay?” you winked as he started to walk away before turning again to the older Winchester “That boy needs a date” Dean agreed, laughing again while taking another beer.</p><p> </p><p>The day went by really calm, you two chilling on the sand, eventually going at the sea, kisses and touches under the sun, beer and fruity drinks. It was really relaxing and different from your reality. No monsters in there, just you, Dean and the Sun. Sam would pass by a few times, just to ease your mind that he was okay.</p><p> </p><p>“We should get high” you lazily said while caressing Dean’s hair, his head on your chest. He took his eyes away from the ocean to look at you, a smirk on his lips. “I’m serious, we should… Sam needs it.” you chuckled, Dean frowned again. “C’mon, get up and gimme your money I’m gonna get us some weed”</p><p>“HOW?” Dean watched as you got up and dressed your shorts again. “Who ARE you?” he laughed as you got your stuff.</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Son of a Bitch!” Dean laughed holding the smoke of the joint on his lungs. You both were smoking inside the room’s bathroom so the smoke detectors wouldn’t set off.</p><p>“Told you I could get us some nice stuff” you smirk, getting the weed from his hands. You were both laying on the bathtub, still with your beach clothes on. “We needed this” he agreed, kissing your leg lightly.</p><p>“We should have done this sooner” again he was taking a hit of the joint. You agreed with your head. “I tell you baby, that hunting road trip life, it gets us…”</p><p>“Yeah but at least one of us should be 21” you opened your eyes smiling at him again, this time getting closer for a kiss.</p><p>“’Cuz nothing we do is illegal, right?” again, his easy laugh among kisses while his hands went for your back, losing the top part of your bathing suit. You bit his lower lip, sitting on his lap.</p><p>“Not this weekend, Sir, they are not” you whisper at his earlobe before taking another hit and blowing at him. Dean caught the smoke, capturing your lips again, pulling you closer on the kiss as you move your hips above him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Really guys? Weed? I was gone for a couple of hours!! ” Sam was on the bathroom door, looking in a mix of disgust and annoyance at both of you, who broke into laugher before he turns it’s back.</p><p>“You could use it!” your voice was louder now, you could hear Sam turning on the TV.</p><p>“That’s it I’m gonna buy us dinner!” the younger boy said from the room</p><p>“Lock the door we might need an hour!” Dean screamed before pulling you to him again.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Imagine Dean helping you with period pains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it hurts being a person who menstruates sometimes<br/>also i made pie today</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“WHERE ARE YOU, DEAN? I’M FUCKING BLEEDING GET YOUR ASS HERE ” your voice screamed on the other side of the line, the hunter could hear your pain while driving as fast as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on my way sweetheart, hold on, ” and he clicked off the phone, pumping on the gas pedal and hearing Baby make a sound, a worried expression on his face. Dean was only a couple of minutes driving from where he left (Y/N).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He entered the motel room in a rush, calling the other's name and hearing a cry from the small couch, the TV on playing some old movie and you curling up against yourself, in clear pain.</p><p>“It hurts so bad, goddammit UGH” Dean sits by your side and you rest your head on his lap, his fingers running through your hair.</p><p>“I’m here baby, breathe…” you sit back again looking at him, pure anger.</p><p>“Dean I asked you to buy tampons what took you so long!” you whined, hitting him “I’m in pain…” the hunter opened his mouth trying to explain, you were on the verge of tears.</p><p>“Pie? I got you apple pie, and ice cream… the one you like… but I had to drive to another store to get it” you felt your eyes filling up again, <em>he got you ice cream?</em></p><p>“...and can we get pizza?” you pouted at him</p><p>“Already ordered, extra cheese…” now your arms were around the man’s neck, kissing him softly. “And we can watch movies under the covers”</p><p>“… I wanna watch Legally Blonde…” you looked at Dean again, you rolled his eyes at you but stopped seeing your own look.</p><p>“…okay” you agreed, kissing him again “Get the movies I’ll get the pie”</p><p>
  <em>“I love you, Dean Winchester”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we all know Dean would love Elle Woods</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>do you have any requests on this universe? lemme know</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>